Kurosaki Family Powered Up
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: What if Ichigo had an older brother? What if Karin and Yuzu helped Ichigo and were able to use Zanpakutos too? Read and find out what happens. This story is in the process of getting rewritten. Will be the same name with a V2 behind it. Thank you for all your support and I hope that the rewrite is much better.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonslayer9907:  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, or Legend of the Legendary Heroes. I do however own all OC's, OZ's, and OT's.  
Prologue  
My name is Kurosaki Tenryuho. I'm the older brother of Kurosaki Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu. I was born with the five cursed eyes of legend and the four eyes of the ninja. At the age of two I was sent to Konoha in the Elemental Countries where I lived with Uzumaki Naruto and the Hokage for nine years. During that time I traveled through all the lands using my powerful latent mimicry skills to master all of the jutsu in the elemental countries. After leaving the Elemental Countries, I set foot in Fiore where I became a Fairy Tail Mage. I spent nine years in Fiore learning and mastering all the forms of magic they had there. After these eighteen years I returned to Karakura Town with all my powers mastered, even my Shinigami powers with my thirteen Zanpakutous, only to find my little brother, Ichigo, laying on the ground bleeding.  
Character Summary  
Kurosaki Tenryuho  
Age 18  
Ninja: All jutsu  
All Bloodlines  
Mage: All forms  
Mainly : all forms of DragonSlayer magic  
Armors: Mythical Beast Armors(100's)  
Dragon Armors  
Shinigami  
All Kido, Hado, Bakudo  
Zanpakutou  
1. Kageryumaru  
2. Toraijinmaru  
3. Ikazuchinumaru  
4. Fennikusuhinmaru  
5. Hikoizumainmaru  
6. Amekoyotenmaru  
7. Mizukumanmaru  
8. Ikazuchisaru  
9. Raiusaginmaru  
10. Hitsujinmaru  
11. Yukiokaminmaru  
12. Kazenosuushinmaru  
13. Kagehebinmaru  
Chapter 1  
As I was walking down the path to my house, the Kurosaki Clinic, I saw Ichigo lying on the ground with a broken zapakutou and bleeding out of two wounds. I rushed over to him picked him up and ran to the Urahara shop.  
"Urahara-San! Please take care of Ichigo while I go his house to tell them what has happened to him." I said before leaving Ichigo at the shop and heading home.  
When I got to the house, I knocked in the door and waited. When Yuzu opened the door I was surprised to see that I had a sister.  
"Is your dad at home? I need to talk to him." I asked.  
"Yea sure, come on in." Yuzu replied.  
As soon as I walked in the door, my dad came at with his fist. At that exact moment I went into autopilot and used magic.  
"Ice Make, Hammer!" I yelled and I ducked the punch and smacked him with my ice hammer.  
"Tenryuho, you've grown in the eighteen years I haven't seen you," my dad said.  
"Come on Pops, it's been eighteen years. When did I get two sisters and where's mom? I asked.  
"ummm...well your mom died nine years ago and your sisters are younger than you by six years." my dad said. "Karin, Yuzu meet Tenryuho, your brother that was studying abroad."  
"What! We have another brother? When did this happen." Yuzu and Karin asked.  
"Well, I have been studying abroad since I was two and I guess I never came back for a visit did I? I said.  
" Can you see spirits like Karin and Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.  
"Of course, I am a certified Shinigami Substitute and have more potential than pops over there." I said.  
"Huh? What's a Shinigami? And what do you more potential than dad?" Yuzu and Karin asked.  
"Huh, you don't know? Well dad's a Shinigami and so are me and Ichigo. You two have the potential to become Shinigami as well," I said. "As for me saying I have more potential, I have thirteen zanpakutos opposed the regular one and I have mastered the Bankai on each."  
"Hey dad, pull them out of school for a month, I'm going to train them until they can Bankai and have mastered their kido." I said as I dragged Yuzu and Karin out the door.  
Soon after we appeared in a swirl of flames in front of the Urahara shop, as soon as I opened the door, we were taken down to the secret training grounds of Urahara Kisuke.  
"Hey Kisuke! How are you doing and how is business here? Can I use your training grounds to train my sisters in the art of the shinigami?" I asked.  
"Sure why not. But I'm going to train Ichigo though. I think it would be better if the Captain of the Zero Squad only had two newbies to deal withh instead of two newbies and an arrogant, stubborn prick." Kisuke said as he nonchalantly waved us to a corner of the training grounds.  
"Thanks man!" I yelled back as I led Karin and Yuzu to a far corner of the underground training grounds.  
As soon as we got to the corner, I started training Yuzu and Karin in the fine arts of Kido and Kenjutsu with their Zanpakutos. It took them three weeks to finally master all of the Kido, Bakudo, etc. and another week to fully master their zanpakutos shikai form.

"Okay, Yuzu, Karin can you show me your shikai forms?" I asked after three weeks of harsh training.

"Sure!" they yelled happily together.

"Kokyu, Hikariryuinmaru!" Karin yelled as her katana morphed into a double-edged sword with a dragonhead handle.

"Seicho, Hikariasabara!" Yuzu yelled as her katana morphed into a thin sword whip with a flower handle.

Both of them progressed rather quickly in their studies of the fine arts of the Shinigami. After mastering their Zanpakutos, they were able to master their Bankais without much trouble at all and right after they finished their training I was called by the Shinigami King to attend a meeting.

"Tenryuho Taicho, the Shingami King needs you to attend a special meeting right now!" a messenger said as he came through a self-made portal.

"Okay I'll come right away." I said back as I made my own portal to the chambers of the Shinigami King. "Karin, Yuzu, go help Ichigo and his friends save Kuchiki Rukia."

"Okay!" they yelled to me as I stepped through the portal.

Yuzu and Karin went with Ichigo and the others to Soul Society to save Rukia. Everyone that was going to Soul Society to save Rukia stepped through the Senkaimon that Kisuke created and were sent flying into Rukongai in front of one of the four main gates of Soul Society.

Character Summaries

Ichigo  
Age: 16  
Zanpakuto: Shikai: Zangetsu  
Kido: nonexistent

Yuzu  
Age: 12  
Zanpakuto: Shikai: Seicho, Hikariasabara  
Bankai: Josho Hikariasabara  
Kido: all known

Karin  
Age 12  
Zanpakuto: Shikai: Kokyu, Hikariryuinmaru  
Bankai: Kagayaku Hikariryuinmaru

AN:  
Hope you liked it!  
Thank you for Reading!  
Dragonslayer9907 signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

AN: Sorry for the wait. I know it's been awhile since I updated this story and I feel really bad for making you wait but I was working on many other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, or Legend of the Legendary Heroes. I do however own all OC's, OZ's, and OT's.

Shinigami King's Palace

I Shunpoed into the meeting hall of the Shinigami King and kneeled before the King. Everyone else in the room bowed down in respect to the King and then to me.

"Ojii-sama! How is it going! It's been a while everyone!" I said as he got up.

"Gaki! Stop calling me that show some respect! I'm the Freaking Shinigami King for crying out loud!" the Shinigami King exclaimed as he looked at me, his oldest grandchild.

"What that's what you are, aren't you?" I asked innocently.

"You know what, I don't care anymore! Where have you been these last few years anyway?" The King asked.

"Oh you know just here and there traveling around through other worlds. Learning, training, perfecting, you know the norm." I answered nonchalantly while twirling one of my zanpakutou.

"So why are we all here anyway? I was about go help my family against Aizen and his little lackeys and I guess the rest of Shinigami that reside in Soul Society." I asked as I looked around the room at the assembled Zero Squad.

"Well, I know that Aizen is trying to use the Hogyoku to overthrow me and I want the Zero Squad to keep an eye on him for me. His zanpakutou has a very special power, the power to create powerful illusions and he has been in contact with the Espada of Hueco Mundo. So my grandson, go and find the rest of the invasion crew that you brought and help them. As for the rest of you keep in touch with Yamamoto Genryusai and make sure that he doesn't overdo it when he attacks the 'invaders'" The Shinigami King answered.

"Hai!" everyone yelled simultaneously as they bowed and disappeared to go do as they were told.

At the gate that Jidanbo Ikkanzaka guards

"WHO DARES COME TO ATTACK SEIREITEI!" Jidanbo boomed as he saw a group of people that obviously weren't from Rukongai.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" yelled Ichigo as he ran up to Jidanbo.

"Kurosaki Karin!" yelled Karin.

"Kurosaki Yuzu!" yelled Yuzu.

"Ishida Uryuu!" yelled Ishida as he activated his bow.

"Yasutora Sado!" yelled Chad.

"Orihime Inoue!" yelled Inoue.

As Ichigo neared Jidanbo, he slashed at him with Zangetsu. Jidanbo raised one of his axes and blocked the slash from the cleaver. Jidanbo then used the other axe to slash at Ichigo and almost cleaved Ichigo in half, had Ichigo not jumped back at the last second. Jidanbo kept swinging his axes down upon Ichigo rapidly and constantly never letting up. Ichigo, using Zangetsu, barely blocked the powerful blows as they came down upon him like rain.

"Hahahaha! Stupid weakling, you can't beat me!" Jidanbo yelled as he pushed Ichigo farther and farther away from the gate.

Jidanbo swung with all his might for the killing blow, but as he struck Ichigo, his axe was stopped by Zangetsu and Ichigo. Ichigo, after hearing Jidanbo say the word weakling, felt a weird burst of energy come from inside him as his anger rose. He used Zangetsu and easily blocked the killing blow that Jidanbo was delivering and struck and broke one of Jidanbo's axes.

As Jidanbo was crying over his axe, Ichigo struck repeatedly and forcefully against Jidanbo's other axe, shattering it in the end. Ichigo's last blow sliced a long gash in Jidanbo's arm and blood started spurting out of the wound. Though Ichigo wounded Jidanbo in battle, Jidanbo respected Ichigo's power and decided to open the gate for them.

Jidanbo stomped back to the gate and put his hands under the part of the wall that the gate. Jidanbo dug under the gate with his hands, muscles straining, as he lifted the gate with all his might. Jidanbo managed to raise the gate onto his shoulder and beckoned for Ichigo and the others to come through, when suddenly out of nowhere a blade shot through the sky and into Jidanbo's shoulder. Jidanbo grabbed his shoulder with his other hand, effectively causing him to drop the gate, to try and stop the blood that was spurting out of his shoulder like a fountain. Jidanbo immediately removed his hand from his shoulder to catch the gate as it dropped and beckoned for Ichigo and the others to hurry and go through the gate and into Seireitei.

They were about to go through the gate when they heard someone shout, "Ikorose, Shinso!" and saw a blade speeding towards them.

"Seicho, Hikariasabara! Kokyu, Hikariryuinmaru!" Yuzu and Karin yelled respectively as they jumped out in front of the group and drew their Zanpakutous. Their Zanpakutou elongated and morphed. Yuzu's grew into a eight foot Katana/spear and decorated with rising suns and various fire symbols. The blade was 3 feet long and the spear shaft was 5 feet long. The blade was pure adamantine and was surrounded by an outline of searing white hot flames and gusting winds. Yuzu's zanpakuto has control over fire and wind. Karin's split into double spears, each one was double-headed and six feet long. The spearheads were also made of pure adamantine and were spiked and sharper than the sharpest blade and harder than diamond. Each one was decorated with a dragon, one as white as the purest ice, and one as blue as the hottest and strongest lightning. The spear with the white dragon had control over ice and water and the spear heads were framed with ice while the shaft had water swirling all around it. The spear with the blue dragon had control of lightning and lightning crackled around the spearheads.

Yuzu and Karin crossed their zanpakutous and blocked the blade from hitting anyone in the group but they were pushed back through the gate into Rukongai with Jidanbo. The last thing they saw before the gate came crashing down was the smiling face of a creeper, or so they thought, the captain of the Third Division, Ichimaru Gin.

AN:

Well this is the end of the second chapter. I know it's a little short and all, but I promise that I'll write longer chapters later on.

I hope that you all liked it.

Please review. Your feedback helps me become a better writer and I thank you all for that. I know that not all of you agree with my writing and if you have any suggestions or ideas that you want me to do or create a story around please tell me through the review or private message. Thank you.

Oh and I'll be uploading the pictures of the new zanpakutous and maybe the OC's that I create to my profile page or at least link it. If you are interested please be my guest and check them out. Don't expect them to be on for a while because I still need to draw them.

Thank you all for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	3. Important announcement

So due to some reviewers and my own thoughts, I have decided to rewrite Kurosaki family powered up and pretty much give it more detail. I'll try to make it more fun to read and easier to understand and follow. These changes may take a while to complete, but the main plot line and story will be the same, just with more detail. Anyway, I hope that you will like the changes and everyone is welcome to give me suggestions for the rewrite.

Chapter Breakdown for rewrite

1. Prologue

2. Chapter 1(same with more detail)

3. Chapter 2(same with more detail)

I don't know how many chapters i will have after that.

Thanks!

Dragonslayer9907


End file.
